


pena dan pensil

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: Baby, Let Me Go Home [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tepian London; Tuan Pena dan Nona Pensil bukan sedang kencan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pena dan pensil

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : England/Seychelles.  **Genre** : General.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : AU. kind of spin-off to baby, let me go home universe.

_(Tepian London; Tuan Pena dan Nona Pensil bukan sedang kencan.)_

* * *

Michelle melihat bahwa pundak Arthur masih basah. Membentuk noda, terlebih karena mantelnya itu kelabu. Padahal, jika memperhitungkan sifatnya, barangkali dia orang yang tak akan meninggalkan payung jika sudah membaca prakiraan cuaca. Dia tidak membacanya? Kemungkinan satu banding seribu. Bahkan ada ikon pintasnya di layar depan ponselnya, Michelle sendiri hafal letaknya meski harus menekannya dengan mata terpejam.

Bangku trotoar. Jalanan yang digenangi sisa-sisa hujan di mana-mana. Tepian London, bibir jembatan yang sedikit banjir. Petrikor yang masih menunggangi udara di sekeliling. Michelle menghirup semuanya, seakan dia tak pernah mencoba semuanya dalam waktu lama. Arthur-lah yang seharusnya melakukan semua itu, tetapi pemuda itu kelihatannya punya kencan sampingan. Seakan London selalu dia bawa di pundaknya, tak pernah dia tinggalkan, tak pernah dia rindukan.

Pena, kertas, dan entah puisi apa yang dituliskannya. Kencan sampingan. Michelle boleh saja merasa terabaikan, tetapi ini adalah suatu A yang dibalas A. Dia juga memangku buku sketsa dan pensil masih dia jepit di jarinya.

Michelle melongok dan mengira Arthur akan mendorong kepalanya, tetapi tidak. Mungkin yang ia tulis bukan puisi yang dirahasiakan darinya, lalu seminggu kemudian ditemukan di bawah pintu apartemen Michelle?

Sepertinya sebuah catatan perjalanan. Dan tentu saja, itu tidak akan ditemukan nanti di atas kesetnya. Pasti ini akan masuk ke dalam layar dan menjadi tulisan dua dimensi di blog pribadi Arthur sendiri yang sudah berdomain eksklusif yang berbayar. Mungkin tentang ekspedisi terakhirnya tadi, yang semakin memenuhi kertas itu saja.

Tulisan Arthur, tak Michelle percayai dia memuji dan memujanya, begitu bagus dan rapi dengan bentuk tegak bersambung. Seperti tulisan era lama di perjanjian-perjanjian atau surat rahasia antarnegara di atas kertas kuning yang sudah pantas dimuseumkan. Tak sekali Michelle berpikir untuk mencuri satu lembar dari jurnal Arthur dan memajangnya di tempat dia bekerja, andai saja dia tidak akan mendapat omelan setelahnya.

"Kausuka sekali menulis dengan pulpen, ya?" Michelle kembali pada buku sketsanya. Melanjutkan apa yang sempat dia lupakan. Mawar dengan hiasan abstrak kali ini. Pensil dan kertasnya bergesekan, bunyinya bergantian dan bertimpaan dengan goresan pena Arthur yang dia pegang dengan posisi miring.

"Ada seni tersendiri dalam menulis tangan. Menulis tangan membantu melatih otakmu. Bisa juga membuatmu berkonsentrasi daripada mengetik. Coba, hitung berapa gangguan yang bisa kaudapat ketika kau memakai benda itu dan dengan jaringan Wi-Fi di mana-mana?"

"Bukan itu, Tuan Penceramah," Michelle mendongak lalu menadahkan tangannya sebentar.  _Oh, bukan hujan_. Cuma perasaan saja, atau barangkali tiang lampu di belakang mereka masih punya sisa oleh-oleh hujan. "Maksudku ... tidak dengan pensil?"

Michelle memandangi lawan bicaranya lagi. Arthur membalik kertasnya. Matanya tak beralih.  _Kencan macam apa ini_. Tetapi mereka tak pernah benar-benar kencan, sebetulnya, jika definisi baku untuk kencan itu adalah pegang tangan dan berbicara soal pujian.

Dia lelaki pena. Dan dia wanita pensil. Jika dideretkan, ini adalah perbedaan ke-n. Telah begitu jauh dari nomor satu. Bukan pertanyaan  _apa saja perbedaan kalian_  yang sebaiknya dilayangkan untuk mereka. Tanyakanlah tentang _apa saja kesamaan kalian_ , maka mereka akan membuatmu menunggu karena debat mereka atas hal itu yang terlalu lama.

Pensil beradu dengan kertas lagi. Michelle mencoba melupakan pembicaraan barusan karena sepertinya Arthur tak akan pernah mengingatnya lagi.

"Aku suka pena. Apa yang pena lakukan pada kertas itu seperti takdir hidupmu. Sesuatu yang nyata dan tidak bisa kauhapuskan. Kaubisa menutupinya seperti kau menutupi masa lalumu dari orang lain, tapi apa yang sudah tertulis untukmu, tidak bisa—"

"Cukup, aku mengerti. Lalu kau akan mengataiku yang lebih suka pensil dengan hal yang kausampaikan barusan, 'kan? Sayangnya, tulisanku bisa lebih bagus hanya dengan pensil dan aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanku dengan mudah jika aku memakai pensil."

Michelle merasa biasa saja. Pernah ada tema perdebatan yang lebih konyol dari ini. Malah, sudah sering terjadi. Misalnya tentang jumlah kismis yang ideal di atas sebuah roti. Atau apakah tempat pensil harus diletakkan di sebelah kanan atau kiri meja.

"Kau yang bilang begitu. Bukan aku," santai sekali Arthur melepaskan jawabannya.

Michelle tak peduli. Ia hanya perlu membereskan gambarannya sedikit lagi. Sedikit.

Dia sempat meramalkan soal perdebatan panjang antara pena dan pensil, tetapi ternyata tidak terjadi. Bahkan ketika hujan gerimis mulai turun kembali, yang sedetik kemudian menjadi lebat lagi.

"Hei, Arthie. Hujan," Michelle berdiri lalu menaikkan tudung mantel krem berbulunya.

"Mm," Arthur mendongak. Michelle ternyata sudah berlari menuju bangunan terdekat, dan langkah Arthur pun berderap berkecipak di atas genangan-genangan yang kembali membesar.

Di depan toko yang sedang tutup itu mereka berhimpitan dengan orang-orang lain yang berteduh. Michelle membuka bukunya yang ternyata juga menjadi basah. Di saat yang bersamaan Arthur juga membuka kertasnya yang dilipat ala kadarnya, lalu mereka berpandangan saat dua benda itu terbentang di tangan.

Arthur mengendikkan dagu pada buku Michelle. "Kau juga menang kali ini, bukan?"  _Michelle bertaruh lelaki itu sempat tersenyum kecil_ , "Pensil juga tangguh. Sederhana tapi dia tahan."

Michelle langsung tersenyum lebar. Dia menyengir sampai gigi-geliginya membuat Arthur mengerutkan hidung. Tulisan Arthur memang tak luntur, tetapi Michelle pikir ... isi kertas itu jadi sedikit menyeramkan. Paragraf baru menjadi kelihatan sedikit luntur, apalagi Arthur melipat kertas itu dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa bagian terlihat seperti tinta yang tergosok jari saat baru digoreskan.

"Wanita Pensil, kita harus minum teh setelah ini," Arthur menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau kedinginan?" Michelle melirik. "Aku tidak."

"Kau yang buat tehnya."

"Akan kubuat kau terpesona dengan teh buatanku!"

Arthur hanya menatap hujan lama-lama, mengurangi kedipan, dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam.  _Bukannya sudah, ya, Michelle?_

Wanita di sampingnya bersenandung.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: penjelasan arthie tentang menulis tangan kutemukan di situs mentalfloss dot com, sila dibuka-buka =)) dan soal tinta yang luntur ... just say that arthur ngga make pulpen yang mahal (yaiyalah masa tokoh-tokohku harus pake barang mahal semua ww) jadi pas bagian yang baru ditulis itu kena basah, lalu dia ngelipet kertasnya buru-buru, makanya tulisannya kayak 'kegosok' gitu (nggak luntur juga tapinya, coba deh dipraktikkin. aku udah hehe)
> 
> (pardon me, i just want my works to be logical hehe abisnya suka gimanaa gitu ngeliat cerita/drama yang cuma mementingkan plot dan keinginan estetika belaka buat setting kehidupan sehari-hari—beda ya sama yang emang mengarah ke surealisme dan seni murni—apalagi demi kapal tapi hal2 yang remeh-temeh jadi kurang logis)


End file.
